1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hay bale transporter for large round bales which includes a trailer adapted to be mounted on a tractor in such a manner as to permit the pivoting and suspension of the trailer from the tractor.
2. Prior Art
It is becoming increasingly popular to employ hay balers which form relatively large, cylindrical, compact bales of hay. The large, cylindrical bales require a completely mechanized handling system, and thus will reduce the labor requirements necessary for harvesting. In addition, numerous advantages result from the use of large, cylindrical bales, for example:
1. Reduced handling costs;
2. Reduced storage costs;
3. Reduced expenses resulting from commercial transportation; and
4. Less expensive system for providing feed.
Large, cylindrical bales reduce labor requirements which would be particularly beneficial by reducing or eliminating the hiring of laborers not usually associated with the enterprise. Further, the large bales provide important flexibility with regard to the scheduling of transporting the bales from the field. Conventional bales require immediate transport to avoid significant losses. Also, they require some provisions to protect them from weathering during storage. However, the recovery of large round bales from the field can be delayed with no additional risk of loss.
The large bales discussed herein are cylindrical with a diameter and length of approximately 1.83 m (6 ft) and weighing approximately 680 kg (1500 lb). Generally, the bales are moved by means of a tractor equipped with a front-end loader or by means of several types of rear-mounted carriers. The simplest rear-mounted carrier is mounted directly on a tractor employing a standard 3-point hitch and includes a conventional hydraulic lift. Another type of transporter is semi-mounted on a tractor and requires a remote hydraulic cylinder to lift the bale.
Despite the apparent advantages of the large cylindrical bales, the adoption of this method of baling hay has been delayed by difficulties associated with handling and transporting the bales. These difficulties are particularly prevalent in farming enterprises in which a small tractor (rated at 26.1 kW (35 hp) or less) must be used in transporting the large bales.
Small tractors cannot safely transport large bales using loaders mounted directly on the 3-point hitch. Even if the capacity of the standard hydraulic lift is not exceeded, the probability of backward-tipping associated with the heaviest of such bales would be extremely high. Semi-mounted transporters which have wheels to support the bale can be used if remote hydraulic capability is available, however, such transporters are considerably more expensive.
A few devices have been designed with the specific intent of providing a two-wheel type trailer having a forklift or cradle type frame which is pivotally mounted on the axle of the trailer wheels for rotatably lifting a large cylindrical bale of hay. An example of such a device is Woods et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,954, which employs a two-wheel type trailer with a forklift type frame 22 designed to receive and support a large cylindrical bale of hay 125. As disclosed in FIG. 5 of the Woods et al patent, after the forklift frame 22 engages the large cylindrical bale 125, the frame is rotated about the axle 16 by means of the master cylinder 102, the slave cylinder 104, the tongue 24 which applies a force to the links 66 thereby pulling the arm 58 which pivots the frame 22.
The patent issued to Kopaska, U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,926, discloses a baled hay transporter which includes a bale engaging unit 16 designed to be rotatably mounted about the axles 35. As shown in FIG. 4 of the Kopaska patent, by actuating the hydraulic cylinder 36 the lift arms 43 and 44 cause the entire bale engaging unit 16 to pivotally rotate about the pivot 33 and the axles 35 to support the large bale of hay 76 in the position for transportation.
Another prior art bale transporting truck is disclosed in the patent issued to Groberg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,281, in which a load-carrying truck or wagon bed 11 is rotatably mounted on the axles 26. The device disclosed in the Groberg patent is designed to rotate the truck or wagon bed from a horizontal position to a vertical position with the rear edge of the bed in contact with the ground thus permitting a horizontal load of bales of hay on the truck or wagon bed to be unloaded in a vertical position.